This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In Japan, the population of 65 or more years old exceeded 17% of the total population, and became highest rate. Moreover, the numbers of dementia occupy to elder population with increase of elder population, and reach to about 10% from 7% is presumed. In this study, we aim that we can improve diagnosis ability of a CAD system for abnormality brain atrophy like Alzheimer disease by making a model by calculating quantitative information using texture analysis from the normal head MR images in each age group.